Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or should I say Sara
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?CSIER Crossover: Grissom is in Chicago chasing down his “bugs.” In the process he meets Doctor Maggie Doyle A.K.A Sara Sidle.... I know its AU and very OOC but, I think You’ll enjoy it. Oh and just
1. Chapter 1

CSI  
Title Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own CSI or ER so don't Sue me!

Rating: M

Summary : Grissom is in Chicago chasing down his "bugs." In the process he meets Doctor Maggie Doyle A.K.A Sara Sidle... I know its AU and very OOC but, I think You'll enjoy it. Oh and just for my use of Jorja Fox's Character Maggie Doyle lets pretend that she isn't gay shall we? (Smiles)

The E.R. was busy as usual even if it was 2 in the morning, Sitting behind the admit desk Dr. Mark Green Signed off on his charts for the grave yard shift, while signing his last chart he looked up and saw an ambulance pull into the bay. The paramedics came in pushing a stretcher toward the first trauma room. " What do we got?" Mark asked as he walked with them into the room.

The paramedic began to describes the patients injuries, "46 year old male fell from a roof Heart Rate is 140 over 60. He lost concussions at the scene 02 on 15 litters "

"What's his name?"

"We found this on him" The paramedic said holding up an ID badge.

Mr. Grissom I'm Dr. Green can hear me if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Feeling a slight tug of his hand Mark smiled.

" Connie"... Mark said as he addressed the nurse " Get a CBC lights Chem 7 dip a urine and page Doctor Doyle"

Doctor Maggie Doyle received the page and quickly made her way to trauma 1 gowning up and gloving up she made her way toward the patient. When she saw him all the color drained from her face, "OH MY GOD Grissom can you hear me? Grissom come on its ok you need to open up those blue eyes." While Maggie spoke to Grissom Mark looked at her curiously.

"Do you know him?"  
"Yes." A simple answer to a complicated question.

"Ok Doctor Doyle he's all yours." Mark said as he took of his gloves and exited the room.

Going into Doctor mode Dr. Doyle ordered, Lets get a head Ct chest xray..."

She was interrupted by Grissom who finally opened his eyes and tried to speak, "Wher...Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the room.

Looking at Doctor Doyle who had turned her back to everyone Connie answered his question, "Sir you are at Country General hospital. Can you tell me what happened?"

For a long moment Grissom looked very confused then he finaly replied, "I was collecting evidence and I lost my footing on the roof ...uhh I'm uhh- Crime Scene Investigator in Las Vegas."  
As the words 'Las Vegas' left his mouth Maggie stiffened her posture and she quickly left the room.

Once outside she walked toward the Admin. desk and found Dr. Green leaning over the counter, "Dr. Green can you take the guy in trauma 1?"  
Why Maggie? You obviously know him. What's the problem?" He asked as he stood straight waiting for her answer.

Dropping her eyes to the floor she slowly but steadily answered his question, " I met Gil Grissom 5 years ago...he was conducting a seminar on bugs .-" At Mark's confused expression she explained " Gil is a Forensic Entomologist" Mark was still confused so she explained more, " Doctor Gilbert Grissom studies bugs to determine 'Cause of Death in decomposing corpses - in other words he's a 'bug ' Doctor...PHD not MD."

By the look in her eyes he could tell there was more to the story, but he wanted to see if she could handle the case with out her personal feelings interfering. " Dr. Doyle you will stick with the patient." He said an authoritative voice.

Maggie slowly walked back into the room were Grissom lay facing the door. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before he finally whispered, "Sara."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CSI  
Title Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?

Chapter 2?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own CSI or ER so don't Sue me!

Rating: M

"It's me... Hello Grissom." Dr. Doyle said as she ran her fingers through his graying curls.

"Sara I -" BEEP BEEP

"Grissom! He's brading down 7.8 ET tube." Rocking his head back Maggie inserted the tube very quickly. " I'm in. Bag him lets get him up to CT and where the hell is that portable chest?" They took him towards the elevator in a running pace the nurses and Maggie took him to get a Cat Scan.

Once inside the elevator Maggie turned her attention back to Grissom, " Grissom stay with me...I'm here its ok." She whispered threading her fingers through his squeezing his hand tightly.

He stayed unconscious through the scan and once it was completed he was taken to XRay. The Xray showed a collapsed left lung and 6 broken ribs. After he was transported back to the ER Dr. Doyle began spouting off orders, " He needs a chest tube. 32 French..." Maggie was handed the scalpel she made a 3 centimeter between the 4th and 5th intercostal space and inserted the tube.

For the next 4 hours she stayed with him until he was admitted to medicine. Maggie watched him whispering softly to him hoping that would wake him. He was transported to his room and was now in a bed when he finally woke up. Looking down towards his hand he saw that it was help by an other. Feeling his hand move Maggie looked up to see Grissom's blue eyes staring back at her. " Hi Grissom..." She spoke and signed.

'Hi Sara...' He signed

She smiled and asked, "Are you ready to get this tube out?"

Grissom shook his head and signed 'Yes.'

"Ok Take a deep breath and when I tell you to blow as hard as you can."

Pulling the tube out he did as instructed. Grissom coughed and sputtered but, as soon as his breathing was under control he began to ask her questions, "Sara what are you doing here? Why-wha-why did you change your name?"

Taking a seat in the chair next to his bed she sighed heavily and began to explain, "After you left I went to Med school... I graduated and ended up here."

Grissom watched her (his) Sara was now Maggie and he couldn't understand why? Raising his hand he palmed her cheek, "Sara why did you change your name?"

Leaning into his palm she regretfully answered the question, " I didn't want to be Sara Sidle anymore..." At his puzzled Grissom- like expression she continued, "I didn't want to be Sara Sidle the victim (the girl whose father was stabbed to death) and I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Sara..."

Tears fell down her face as she whispered, " -I didn't want you to find me."

Grissom was shocked at her admission, "Oh honey why?"

Wiping her tears she said, " Because Griss I know you, you would've found me and tried to make everything better, but you can't.. Gil I miss you every day, but I know that you are better with out me."

For a long while he was silent, he didn't know what he felt or what he should feel. Finally he said, " How could you think that Sara? For five years I've searched for you...for five years I have loved you."

With those last words Sara's resolve crumbled carefully she climbed into the bed and laid her head upon his chest, " I love you too." She whispered between sobs.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke, " The last day we spent together was the hardest day of my life. God I swear Sara I didn't want to leave you." His own tears fell as she raised her head to look at him.

"I know you didn't your life was in Vegas mine... well I was still trying to find it." She said as she leaned closer to him, kissing him lightly before laying her head back down.

"Sara I " What ever he was about to say was cut off by her beeper going off.

Sitting up she glanced at it before saying "Its the ER I have to go...get some sleep I'll be back later. She quickly leaned down to kiss once more before leaving the room.

ER

11 Am

Walking behind the Admit desk she asked the head ER nurse Carol, "Who paged me?"

"I think Dr. Green did. He's in the lounge." Carol told her as she grabbed 4 charts and towards the curtain area.

Opening the lounge door she found Mark or Dr. Green pouring himself some coffee. Do you want some?" He asked her gesturing toward the coffee pot.

"Yeah thanks..." Handing her a mug he sat down as did she.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She asked taking a sip of the steaming coffee.

"The patient from earlier Mr. uhh- Mr. Grissom..."

"Not really..." She told him as she stared into her mug.

"I think you need too." Mark said as he watched her trying to figure out what she was thinking?

"Ok Gil was a guest lecturer and I went to see him speak... god.." She laughed "He can even make bugs sound appealing...ummm so his lectures lasted 18 weeks and during that time we got to know each other."

"Keep going Maggie I know there is more." Mark told her

"Yes." She agreed "there is...we began to see each other outside of the class room and the last day was hard for both of us...I loved Grissom and I know he loved me, but our lives were going in two different directions. When he left I changed my major to Medicine and I uh changed my name."

"Why did you do that?"

Rubbing her hands on the fabric of her pants she answered, " Because I didn't want him to find me." The look on his face told her she needed to clarify why? "I know what you're thinking and NO he never laid a hand on me... I didn't want him to find me because, I wanted him to be happy and being a CSI is what he loves I couldn't stand in the way of that." As she stood and walked the door Mark's voice stopped her, "Hey Maggie do you mind if I ask what is your real name?"

She smiled that gapped tooth smile," No It's Sara - Sara Sidle."

TBC

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

CSI  
Title Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?

Chapter 3?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own CSI or ER so don't Sue me!

Rating: M

After Sara's conversation with Dr. Green she went outside and she sat in the ambulance bay, slowly she lit a cigarette and she took one long drag off it. With a heavy sigh she stomped it out and made her way back into the hospital. "Hey Maggie!" called an intern Doctor John Carter.

"Hi Carter..." Sara said as she kept walking making her way out of the ER and up to see Grissom.

Touching her arm Cater stopped her fast - paced walk "Maggie you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine Cater... I gotta go." Sara said as she bounded up the stairs toward the 8th floor where Grissom was. Carter watched her leave slightly dumb- founded by her demeanor.

Sara walked down the hallway toward his room wondering what she should do or say? How should she feel? She didn't know, but as she stood outside his door she knew her answers were lying in that bed.She slowly opened the door hoping she would not wake him if he was asleep. Upon entering she found him looking out the window, "Hey..." She whispered stepping closer to the end of his bed.

Hearing her voice he turned his head and smile. A weak smile but, a smile nonetheless, "Sara you came back."

Sara laughed quietly before walking toward the side of the bed, " I told you I'd come back Griss..." She admonished him while leaning in for a light kiss. She sat down beside him on the bed and gently caressed his face.

"Sara you are a great doctor, but I know you'd make a damn good CSI." Grissom told her. Trying to laugh he quickly regretted the action forgetting about his chest tube.

Seeing him wince in pain, " I'm sorry Grissom you can't laugh well... at least not for a while." Grabbing his chart she scanned through it before saying, " It looks like tomorrow the chest tube will removed." At his skeptical expression she tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Griss the surgeons here are the very best...you'll be fine."

" Come here." He instructed scooting over he made room for her in his bed. With her head lying on his chest she listened to his heart beat loudly next her ear. The calmness she felt for the moments were interrupted by a question, " Sara did you find your life?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sara kept her focus on the beat of his heart as she answered, "I think so, but you were always the one thing I needed that was missing... I knew I needed you, but I couldn't ask you to give up the thing that you love for me. I couldn't do it and I sure as hell won't do it now!" Sara said sternly as she raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Sara you wouldn't ever need to ask...don't you see that?" Grissom asked while he held her face in his hands.

"No Griss I've followed your career you brought the Vegas crime lab from 23rd to number 2 in the country...You are one of 15 Entomologist in the country- Grissom your work... its who you are. I would never want you to give that up for me."

"Honey I'm sorry you chose to disappear, but damn it Sara you had no right to choose between my work and you. That was my decision to make."

The hurt he felt was mirrored in her eyes, kissing her tenderly he released her face and she laid back down upon his chest. " I'm sorry Grissom."

Grissom studied her for a few moments before asking, "Sara honey when was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine Grissom"  
"Sara?" His stern voice left no room for discussion

"About 48 hours ago."

"Sara honey go home." Grissom pleaded with her, Sara wouldn't budge.

" I'm fine Griss... I want to stay here."

He thought for a moment and decided to compromise, " You wanna sleep with me?" He whispered.

Snuggling down into his arms she sighed deeply before closing her eyes, "I love you." With that Sara slipped gently into sleep. Grissom held her like she was a life line. A lifeline he swore he'd never lose again.

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

CSI  
Title Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?

Chapter 4?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own CSI or ER so don't Sue me!

Rating: M

It was dark when Sara finally opened her eyes, raising her head she found Grissom watching her. "Hi did you get any sleep?" Sara asked him as she stretched careful not to put anymore pressure on his chest.

Grissom rubbed his forehead before saying in one breath, "Yeah some..."

Sara smiled as she rubbed her eyes, "Good-oh shit!" She said as she jumped off the bed.

"What Sara?" Grissom asked he watched her look around the room for what, he could only guess were her shoes.

"I have to start my shift in -" Looking at her watch she said, "in less than 5 minutes.

"Oh..." Grissom said as he dropped his gaze so it focused on his lap.

Taking a seat on the bed she lifted his chin with her finger, "Gil your surgery is routine. Your going to be ok I promise and I'll be here when you wake up." Sara told him smiling she kissed him quickly before reaching for the door, "Grissom.."

"yes?" He waited for her to continue.

"Is there someone I should call for you?"

"Yes umm Catherine Willows, She is second in command on my shift...she should know what is going on?" He explained noticing her saddened expression. "Sara!" He called as she was closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sara smiled as she placed her stethoscope around her neck she signed 'I love you too'

ER

The first thing she did when she got to the ER was go to the lounge and get a cup of coffee. "Hey Maggie..." Carter called as he entered the room.

Hi Carter..." She said as she stirred her coffee.

"Jeeze Maggie you look terrible." Carter told her as he took a seat at the small round table that served as a work desk or a dinner table.

Giving him an irritated glance she replied," Thanks Carter." Sara said walking out of the lounge, she began an other day.

Sitting behind the Admit desk She toyed with the phone number Grissom had given her. With a deep cleansing breath she dialed the number.

"Willows." Catherine answered as she always did when she didn't recognize the number of a caller.

"Mrs. Willows this is Dr. Maggie Doyle from Cook county General in Chicago.. I'm calling for Gil Grissom."

"What happened to him?" Her concern was evident.

"He fell from a roof... His injuries are serious, we suspect he'll make a full recovery." Sara explained.

"Thank God umm...Dr. Doyle was it?"

"Yes."

"Tell Gil we will be on the next flight out."

"Of course... Mrs. Willows I will meet you here at the hospital and I'll explain his injuries in greater detail ."  
"Thank you Dr. Doyle."

You're welcome...good bye." The next sound Sara heard was the dial tone in her ear. She preformed her tasks as a doctor the day with out any apprehension, but her mind kept wondering back to Grissom.

"I'm going on break..." She informed Carol and headed toward the OR floor.

Once she made it there she ran into Carter again, "Hey Maggie what are you doing up here?" He asked as he donned his surgical cap.

"Is Dr. Benton removing a chest tube this morning?" She asked completely ignoring his question.

"Yes..." Carter said giving her a confused glance, "I'm assisting. Why?"

"Uhh.. thanks Cater." Sara replied when she saw the pre-op team bringing Grissom into the operating room. Quickly she put on scrubs and a mask . Entering the room she looked at him and even though he couldn't see her smile, because of the mask he knew she was doing it, "Hey..." She said softly caressing his face, " I'll be here when you wake up." She told him just as Doctor Peter Benton came into the room.

"Doctor Doyle..." Peter said as he gloved up "What are you doing here? Nothing to do in the ER?"

"I'm on break." She said evenly and at his confused look she continued, "Gil I mean the patient I uhh He is my friend." She explained. Before leaving the OR Sara signed, 'I love you' using her fingers to spell the words.

"Ok people lets begin...' Dr. Benton said as he picked up his scalpel.

TBC

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, but what can I say? Writers block is hell! LOL Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

CSI  
Title Gil Grissom meet Maggie Doyle or Should I say Sara Sidle?

Chapter 5?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own CSI or ER so don't Sue me!

Rating: M

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, but you combine RL and writers block and you have a crappy combo...I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged.

Crime Lab

Vegas

Catherine Willows flipped her cell phone closed and made her way into the break-room. Nick Stokes was just a CSI 1 and so was Warrick Brown. Catherine had seniority over the shift and unfortunately the news of Grissom's accident became her cross to bare. She sat down at the table, taking a long shallow breath she began to tell them what Doctor Doyle had told her. "Guys...Grissom had an accident at a scene in Chicago.-"

"What? What happened" Young Nick Stokes asked her as the trade mark cowboy smile he always wore became grim line of concern.

Putting her hand up to quiet the questions she continued, " All I was told is that he fell from a roof... his wounds are severe, but the Doctor umm a - Maggie Doyle says he will make a full recovery."

"So... when does our flight leave?" Warrick asked as Catherine just starred at him.

"Warrick, Nick book the flight I'll clear it with the Director." With that she turned on her heal and walked towards the directors office.

The night shift met at McCarran (Las Vegas) airport. the flight took a bit over 4 hours to land. It was agreed that they would forgo hotel accommodations and headed straight to the hospital. A Taxi took them to the hospital and they entered through the Emergency room doors.

"Excuse me my friend Gil Grissom was brought in three days ago, could you tell me where I might find him?"

"Yes Mame' may I ask your name please?"

"Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Jim Brass."

"Ok, Thank you. My name is Jerry.. Do you know the name of Mr. Grissom's doctor?"

"Yes umm Maggie Doyle."

"Ok I'll page doctor Doyle, why don't you all have a seat in "chairs" Jerry said as he pointed to the orange plastic chairs. " - When she gets here I'll send her right over to you." He promised with his gentle teddy bear demeanor. He watched as they all took their seats and lowered their heads to their hands, picking up the phone he dialed Maggie's beeper.

Sara had been sitting in the surgical floors waiting room for almost 2 hours, when Doctor Benton finally came out of the OR, " How is he Doctor Benton?" She asked the worry was evident on her face.

"Mr. Grissom is doing well Doctor Doyle.."

"Thank you Doctor Benton."

"your Welcome Doctor Doyle... Doctor Doyle what is going on with you and this patient?"

"I uhh---" (_BEEP... BEEP) _Checking her beeper she said, "Its the ER I have to go thank you again Doctor Benton." With that she headed down to the ER with a slow smile gracing her once worried face.

Stepping off of the elevator Maggie spoke to Jerry, "You paged me..."

"Yeah Umm-" He pointed the small group of people who sitting in the waiting area before speaking again, " They are here to see a patient of yours uhh a Gil Grissom."

"Ok Thanks Jerry." She said as she walked towards the weary visitors. " Excuse me Catherine Willows?"

Looking at up the young woman Catherine nodded saying, "I'm Catherine. How is Gil?"

Sara pulled a chair to sit in front of the group, "Hello I'm Maggie Doyle, we spoke on the phone..." Catherine nodded her remembrance of the conversation, " As I said on the phone his injuries are severe, but not life threatening. When Mr. Grissom fell he broke six ribs and his lung collapsed, because of this we intubated him and put in a chest tube."

"Doctor will he be able to work again?" A voice asked from the far end of the huddled group, it was the voice of Jim Brass.

"Yes sir, we expect him to make a full recovery. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

Standing Jim took her hand it in his shaking as he said, " I'm Detective Jim Brass Las Vegas PD I'm Gil's boss and his friend."

"Its nice to meet you Detective Brass, now as of this morning Mr. Grissom's Chest tube has been removed and he is no longer intubated. If you will excuse me I will go check on him and I'll have someone show you to his room?"

"Thank you Doctor." They all said as she went toward the elevators.

Grissom's room

Sara sat on the side of his bed running her fingers through his curls , "Hi.." She whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sara..."

"Yeah Griss its me.." Slowly Grissom raised his hand to caress her face. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I'll be ok."

"That's good...Grissom your friends are here, they want to see. Are you up for visitors?"

"yes I think so.."

She slid of the bed heading towards the door, "Ok I'll bring them in..."

A few minutes later he saw his door crack open to reveal Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass and finally Sara. "Hey Grissom..." They all said as they entered the room.

"Hey guys...Uhh Cath who is covering graveyard if my entire team not to mention my boss is here instead of at work?"

Brass took this question, "Gil its ok days and swing are covering for us...oh and Sanders from DNA is feeding your bugs." At that comment even Grissom tried to laugh .

"Oh ow don't make me laugh." Grissom said as he put his hand over his chest.

Sara had been standing by the door watching the group interact, when she saw Grissom hold out his hand in her direction, "Sara come here..." She did as he asked and as she sat down on the side of his bed she noticed everyone confused expressions.

"uhh Griss who is Sara? This is your Doctor Maggie Doyle."

Threading his fingers through hers Grissom tried to explain, " Guys there is someone I'd like you to meet... This is Sara Sidle also known to you as Maggie Doyle..."

Now it was Catherine's turn to voice her confusion, "Gil what is going on?"

"I'm going to explain what is going on just listen..." They all quieted as they waited for him to continue "As I said this Sara Sidle... Cath do you remember the Seminar I lectured at in California five years ago?" She nodded a her remembrance, " Well Sara attended all of my lectures , she was more bright and eager to learn then any of my other students." Sara began to blush as she smiled he gap- toothed smile. " The last week of the seminar was hard on both of us. I knew I loved her, but my life was in Vegas and hers...It was just beginning." Looking to Sara she squeezed his hand continuing the story for him.

"After Gil left I buried myself in school work and I changed my major to Emergency Medicine and I also changed my name... I was on call in the ER when he was brought in...We hadn't seen or spoken to each other in five years, but when I walked into the trauma room I knew instantly who he was... and now here we are."

Breaking the silence " Damn Gil now I understand why you looked like you lost your best friend when you came back." Jim said as he remembered how down Grissom looked when he returned to Vegas.

Looking up at Sara Grissom whispered, "That's because, I did Jim."

TBC


	6. Author's Note

-1Hey everyone,

I know I haven't completed my fics by the time I said I would. I would hope I still have interested readers? If that is the case I will be working on my old fics and some new ones.

Thanks,

Ash


End file.
